nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikaru Nara
'Character First Name:' Hikaru 'Character Last Name:' Nara 'IMVU Username:' LightFang 'Nickname:' Light 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' October 31, 186 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'2" 'Weight:' 128 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Hikaru Nara is a generally friendly kind of person. He always tries to become friends with people. Also, even though he tries not to show it, he is a very intelligent individual. He often will make note of his comrads strengths and weaknesses so he can better have a grasp on their particular skills. He then will use this information and develop plans to handle the present situation most efficiently. He always makes sure to have a plan for every outcome, even the unexpected. He does this subconciously and will even plan out interactions with in casual day to day conversations. Now unlike most Naras, Hikaru is a very energetic person. He works hard and plays hard to get better and better at his skills. This is strange for his clan but many think it is because of his Fuma blood in him from his mother. 'Behaviour:' Hikaru is a planner, to easily describe his behaviour. He plans out at least three different outcomes for anything that might happen to him. Because of this he often will try to take control of any situation. This kind of makes him a bit of a natural leader, however it can make him seem a little bossy. Hikaru is incredibly aware of his own abilities and knows how to use then in conjunction with his comrads, this is a way he work out plans. 'Nindo:' This will be filled in as Hikaru has more RP interactions with other characters: *''"If we are restricted from trying new approaches, how can we ever truely learn new skills?"'' ~ Said to one of his Academy Teachers *''"I don't do things like this expecting some kind of pay back. I do them in hopes of making a new comrad and being friends."'' ~ Said to Unaru Inuzuka 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Nara Clan: (''奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku)'' or Nara family (''奈良家, Nara-ke)'' is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest.The Nara clan has a special relationship with the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clan. For several generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the members with the Nara members being the "Shika" in the trio. Fuma Clan: ' (風魔一族'', Fūma Ichizoku)'' is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. 'Ninja Class: ' ''Genin (下忍; "low ninja","junior ninja")'' are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. Supplementary Release: Yin Release - ''(陰遁, Inton "Dark Style" or "Shadow Style")'' This release, based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. When combined with Yang Release, it allows for the use of Yin–Yang Release. Yin is depicted as black in the manga and red in the anime. 'Element One:' - Must be learned and allocated before use. Element Two: - Must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ''Kurai Jian Blade: ''This sword is a double sided long sword worn on Hikaru's back. This sword one of the personally engraved blades that Hikaru's father handed down to his two sons. This one however is the one that was handed down to Kurai, Hikaru's older brother. Hikaru now wields this sword in honor of his fallen brother and father. The sword has his brother's name engraved into the guard of the hilt. Using this sword makes Hikaru often feel like his brother is there fighting along side him. 'Strengths:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) *Exceptional Speed *Exceptional Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) *Below Average Kyujutsu *Below Average Strength 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: 50 Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now *'Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 '(20) *'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' *'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):' *'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):' *'Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2' (6) *'Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces):' *'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):' *'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 '(3) *'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):' *'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 '(10) *'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(6) *''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 '(5) ''List the other weapons here: A Music Player with Earphones'' '''Total: 50 Summonable Inventory (Fuinjutsu Tier I - 15 pieces available) * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 '(15) * 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' * 'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ' * 'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ' * 'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' * 'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' * '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): * Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ' ''List the other weapons here: '''Total: 15 'Jutsu List:' '''''Academy Jutsu: *Transformation Technique - Rank E *Clone Technique - Rank E *Body Replacement - Rank E *Rope Escape Technique - Rank E *Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E *Genjutsu - Rank E Ninjutsu: *Teleportation Jutsu - Rank D Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I - Rank D Fuinjutsu: * Fuinjutsu Tier I - Rank D Nara Clan Jutsu: *Shadow Possession Jutsu - Rank C 'Family:' *Father: Shikaran Nara - Deceased *Mother: Kimaki Fuma *Older Brother: Kurai Nara - Deceased 'Team 3' Leader: [[Yamanaka Akatori|'Akatori Yamanaka']] Members *''Hikaru Nara '' 'Comrads:' Unaru Inuzuka - Hikaru met this boy in a custom weapons shop. After buying him a custom kunai and having a light spar session these to agree to look at each other as comrads and possibly friends in the future. 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Hikaru Nara was born into a mixed blood family. Born to a Nara father and a Fuma mother his genes are spliced 50/50 between the two clans. He seems to have a more definate resemblance to the Nara clan, given his dark hair and facial structure. However his bright green eyes show his Fuma blood in them. Now this was not all to his family. Along with his father, Shikaran Nara, and mother, Kimaki Fuma, Hikaru had an older brother. His name was Kurai, an obvious irony to the brothers names meaning Light (hikaru) and Dark (kurai). However this in a past tense because when Hikaru was young he lost his father and brother. They were assigned a high level mission together along with two other shinobi. None of them returned. Because of this Hikaru's mother retired from being a kunoichi so she could stay and take care of Hikaru. Eventually she enrolled him in the Ninja Academy, where hikaru passed many of his written exams with flying colors. It just seemed he had issues with some of the physical stuff. His teachers didn't like how Hikaru tried to do different procedures to achieve the same results. They wanted him to learnt eh textbook way and no exceptions were allowed. Eventually Hikaru understood this and settled down enough to graduate from the academy and become a Genin of Amegakure. However since units were spread thin he now awaits placement on a squad. Eventualy his squad was decided, however. It seems that Hikaru has been placed in a team along with Meek Kaguya and Kurashi Orochi. Their Jonin-Leader was decided as Fumiko Uchiha. Hikaru is a bit hesitant with this team. Its hard for him to think much of his leader knowing that she was put in the hospital by a chunin. Rumors like that travel fast. However He is interested in how he can form team work with his team mates. Not knowing much about either of their clans other than the bare minimum it might prove challenging to advance with such team mates. However Hikaru was always up to a challenge. 'Roleplaying Library:' *Training Session with a Live Target 9-20-14 (Training) *Mission: Fix A Block In The Sewers 8-1-14 (Mission) *Hikaru Nara's Day of Foraging 10-6-14 (Mission) 'Approved by:' Kagato - 9/18/14